poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Headliners
The Headliners is one of the movies in Yuna's Princess Adventure. Summery When Princess Yuna, Princess Snowdrop, Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose, Princess Twila, Princess Skyla, Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander, Britney Sweet, Golden Apple, Arachna, Dragonsly, Brownie, Red Beret, Emerald, Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star, Sunbeam, Princess Nyx, Princess Jubilee, Willow Apple, Apple Feather, Game Player and Game Facer, Quaker, Treasurer, Round Up, Hurricane Cloud, Indigo Marble, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake, Orange Cake, Cream Puff, Zeñorita Cebra, Golden Scissor and Bronze Bracelet, Lucky Horseshoe and Lucky Penny, Birthday Bash, Midnight Sapphire, Stary, Rainbow Chakra, Prince Edmond, Josephine, Judy, Roger, Eliza, Daffodil, Joshua and Katrina, Angus and Fergus, Orlean, Polly, Kyle, Adam, Marie and Matilda were getting picked on by Johnny J. Worthington, III, Chet Alexander and their gang of Roar Omega Roar, Princess Sharon, Randall Boggs, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon have to stand up to them by entering McDuck's Baseball Tournament and help Princess Yuna and her friends take the stand against Squilliam Fancyson, Mr. Swackhammer and their gang so they'll get respect. Plot Practicing Baseball/Roar Omega Roar picked on Yuna and her friends One fine day, When Princess Yuna and her friends are kicked off a nearby baseball diamond by Roar Omega Roar, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon chase the bullies away. They were worried about their foals Golden Scissor and Bronze Bracelet getting bullied. Princess Sharon saw the whole thing and wanted to help. Filthy Rich's visit and discussion/Getting Randall Boggs/Play for the Field Later that day, As Golden Scissor and Bronze Bracelet brought out some extra Baseball Mitts for their mothers as they were having a talk with Filthy Rich. Meanwhile, Sharon went to get Randall Boggs. Later, They get their feel for the game, Then, Roar Omega Roar return and demand that they leave. Randall challenges them to play them for the field, and Yuna, Her friends, Sharon, Randall, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, despite some had their poor abilities, win the game. Yuna and her friends hang out in Casa De Discord/Encountering Swackhammer That night, Yuna and her friends went to Casa De Discord and they were enjoying Fruit Smoothies. Then, Mr. Swackhammer came and begins some conversations with them. Encounters Squilliam/Baseball Challenge Later that day, Yuna and her friends encountered Squilliam Fancyson who challenged them to a Baseball game because they were good at it, Later, They brought help from Sharon, Randall and Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon to help them and they eventually won. The next night, Sharon, Randall and Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, Yuna and her friends met Scrooge McDuck and told them that he is impressed with their wins, and explains his plan to hold a round-robin with all the mean spirited little league teams in the state, plus their team. The winners will be given access to a new multi-million dollar baseball park that he is building. Wanting to capture the spirit and fun they never had when they were kids, the three decide to form the Headliners and join the tournament. They prepare to compete with all the other teams, despite the fact that they are three adults squaring off against nine kids per team. McDuck's Baseball Tournament/Game 1/Headliners vs Tune Squad It was the first game, The Headliners: SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Sandy Cheeks, Larry the Lobster, The Flying Dutchman, Gary the Snail, Danny Fenton, Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, Sheen Estevez, Mr. Nesmith, Ultra Lord, Fanboy, Chum Chum, Invader Zim, Gaz, Ren Höek, Stimpy J. Cat, Powdered Toast Man, The Gilded Yak, Jimmy Neutron, Hiro Mightypaw and Catdog are up together with Princess Sharon, Randall Boggs, Diamond Tiara, Silcer Spoon, Yuna and her friends as they take on The Tune Squad: Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Lola Bunny, Tasmanian Devil, Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam, Pepe Le Pew, Porky Pig, While E. Coyote, The Roadrunner, Beaky Buzzard, Speedy Gonzales, Foghorn Leghorn, Barnyard Dawg, Sylvester and Tweety Bird and The Headliners win. Baseball Training with Iron Will/Game 2/Headliners vs Roadhouse Kickers Later, Yuna and her friends met up with Iron Will and learned how to Run Fast, Swing the Bat and Catch and Throw the Ball and it was a complete success. The Next Day, There was Game 2: The Headliners are up against the Roadhouse Kickers: Homer Simpson, Peter Griffin, Chris, Brian, Stewie, Bart, Moe, Lenny, Carl, Barney, Vinny, Glenn Quagmire, Jerome, Cleveland Brown, Cleveland Jr., Rallo, Lester Krinklesac, Ernie, Holt Richter, Terry Kimple, Tim The Bear, Gabriel Friedman, Stan Smith, Steve and Roger, Philip J. Fry, Turanga Leela, Bender Bending Rodríguez, Hermes Conrad, Dr. John A. Zoidberg and Kif Kroker It took a while, But the Headliners won the next game. Diamond and Silver talked with their kids After the game, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon spoke to Golden Scissor and Bronze Bracelet about their past lives as bullies during their fillyhood and asked them not to tell them because they don't want Golden Apple, Willow Apple, Apple Feather, Emerald, Game Player and Game Facer, Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star, Sunbeam, Quaker or Treasurer mad at them and so they've promised. Sponge-Bus RV-Pants/Game 3/Headliners vs Mustache Cash Stash The next morning, SpongeBob brought out his RV known as the Sponge-Bus RV-Pants as they're going to travel too the next came. Then, Turbo, Chet, Whiplash, Burn, Smoove Move, Skidmark and White Shadow, Joy, Aranea and Nellie showed up and volunteer to join the next game and they've except and Princess Yuna proclaimed them as Guardians of Golden Scissor and Bronze Bracelet and it pleased Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. Later, They reached Maellard's Park as The Headliners go against The Mustache Cash Stash: Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Pops, Skips, Muscle Man and High Five Ghost and not a moment too soon, The Headliners win again. Swackhammer knew about DT and Silver Spoon/Game 4/Headliners vs Fur Power That night, As Mr. Swackhammer and his gang were playing cards, Rinkus and Sierra reported that Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were once bullies to the CMC, So, Swackhammer came up with the plan, But they wait until the Semi-Finals are over. The next day, The Headliners arrived in New York City and they're up ageists The Fur Power: Alex, Marty, Gloria, Melman, The Penguins: Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private, Marlene, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Vitaly, Gia, Stefano and the North Wind: Classified. Short Fuse, Eva and Corporal, It wasn't easy, But The Headliners win another game. Filthy Rich visits agian/Game 5: Semi-Finals/Headliners vs Oozma Kappa The Next Night, Filthy Rich arrived and explain to Scrooge McDuck that the Semi-Finals are going to be at Monstropolis. The Next Day, It's the Semi Finals at Monstropolis and The Headliners are up against Oozma Kappa: Mike Wazowski, Sully, Fungus, Yeti, George Sanderson Charlie, Don Carlton, Art, Terri and Terry Perry and Squishy, During the Game, Skyla stepped on one of the Traps, No one know how that happened, But they had to fine someone to take over for her and Bronze Bracelet had to pitch for her, Despite she's not good at it, It took a really long time, But The Headliners won the Semi-Finals. The Truth is Revealed/Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon apologized Later that day, There has been a news report from Kent Brockman explaining that Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon aren't the Mares they said they were and everyone discovered that they were bullies to Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Babs Seed, Golden Apple, Willow Apple, Apple Feather, Emerald, Game Player and Game Facer, Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star, Sunbeam, Quaker or Treasurer were upset and Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon felt guilty and didn't know what else to do. Later that noon, Sharon and Dusty knew that Swackhammer and Squilliam were behind all of this, So he left to get help. Meanwhile, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon apologized to Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Babs Seed for being bullies and they forgave them and became friends again. Getting help/The Sixth and Final Game/Headliners vs Roar Omega Roar/The Happy Ending Later, Dusty got help from his friends and the other from Radiator Springs. In the final game, Nyx announced that Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon apologized to Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Babs Seed and they were given a new start and everyone forgave them even Filthy Rich. Later, The New Headliners Princess Yuna and her friends are the only ones playing the game and they're up against Roar Omega Roar: Johnny J. Worthington III, Chet Alexander, Bubble Bass, Flatts the Flounder, Kevin the Sea Cucumber and Carl and they see how much fun Yuna and her friends were having and realized how well Mr. Scwackhammer and Squilliam were pushing them too hard and so, The Headliners won the Tournament and Scwackhammer and Squilliam were given a taste to their own medicine. Then, There was a party in Canterlot as Duck and Celestia came back from their Honeymoon and they announced that they're going to be parents. Even, Turbo, Chet, Whiplash, Burn, Smoove Move, Skidmark, White Shadow, Joy, Aranea and Nellie were proud of becoming Golden Scissor and Bronze Bracelet's Guardians. Trivia *This movie is based on The Benchwarmers. *This takes place after The Great Wedding. Songs # Scenes #Practicing Baseball/Roar Omega Roar picked on Yuna and her friends # Filthy Rich's visit and discussion/Getting Randall Boggs/Play for the Field # Yuna and her friends hang out in Casa De Discord/Encountering Swackhammer # Encounters Squilliam/Baseball Challenge # McDuck's Baseball Tournament/Game 1/Headliners vs Tune Squad # Baseball Training with Iron Will/Game 2/Headliners vs Roadhouse Kickers # Diamond and Silver talked with their kids # Sponge-Bus RV-Pants/Game 3/Headliners vs Mustache Cash Stash # Swackhammer knew about DT and Silver Spoon/Game 4/Headliners vs Fur Power # Filthy Rich visits agian/Game 5: Semi-Finals/Headliners vs Oozma Kappa # The Truth is Revealed/Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon apologized # Getting help/The Sixth and Final Game/Headliners vs Roar Omega Roar/The Happy Ending Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Movies Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure